In many circumstances, it may be difficult or burdensome for a telecommunication device user to change service providers, locations, or other features of the user's service. For example, when a user switches service providers, the user device may be associated with a new telephone number that needs to be remembered, distributed, and used in the future. Local number portability may allow a user to keep the same telephone number whenever the user makes changes to his or her service. Calls that would be directed to the user's previous service provider may then be directed to the user's new service provider.